The Forum will identify and discuss emerging scientific and policy issues related to research in the neurosciences. The Forum will sponsor workshops (or symposia) as an additional mechanism for informing forum meetings and discussions. The Forum may also commission papers. Forum discussions or workshops may lead to proposals for specific studies by units of the National Academies resulting in institutional reports. Such studies, if undertaken, will be conducted independently from the Forum and in accordance.